


Cherished

by haraamis



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-07
Updated: 2011-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-14 12:17:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/149162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haraamis/pseuds/haraamis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On her birthday, Relena wakes up alone but not forgotten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cherished

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2006 for **lil_1337** as a birthday gift.
> 
>  **Disclaimer** : The characters belong to their respective owners. The story is mine.

She blinked sleepily, slowly surfacing from a deep and sound sleep. Painting striped patterns on the wall above the bed, the morning sun filtered through the blinds, tinting the room in warm yellow. The sheer white curtains billowed softly, moved by the cool air that washed inside through the open window. It smelled of wet grass and the faint scent of the flowers that were growing below their bedroom window.

Snuggling into the blankets she lazily turned over onto her side, then fully opened her eyes, already knowing that the bed to her left would be empty. Busy schedules didn't care about private lives.

A touch of color caught her eye, and she reached out from under the sheets to carefully pick up the rose and the note that lay on the pillow next to her. The single flower was a pale pink shade, turning to a much darker color around the petals' edges and the thorns had been carefully capped as not to hurt her. The petals felt like velvet as she slowly trailed the flower down the bridge of her nose and over her cheek, the soft fragrance enveloping her senses for a moment. She loved this kind of rose, and she also knew how rare and difficult to obtain it was.

Her eyes strayed to the simple piece of white paper she was still holding in her other hand. A soft smile graced her lips, and her heart started beating a bit faster, even after all the years, as she took in the symbols in black ink, the handwriting she had come to love so much for its simple elegance.

"Happy Birthday, Love."


End file.
